


Jittery's First time

by Anonymous



Series: Jittery NSFW [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College, First Time, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Written by a virgin, basic editing, it's a clit, safe sex, somewhat anatomically correct terms, stick with me and we'll go through med school, these boys use a condom, undergrad specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skittery and Jojo are laying on the couch watching Skittery's favourite Halloween movie. How is Jojo singing 'I Put a Spell on You' this hot?





	Jittery's First time

Jojo is happy. He’s curled up in his boyfriend’s lap on a crisp fall evening watching one of Skittery’s favourite Halloween movies. At this point, he had seen it a million times too but he’d watch it a million times more if it meant watching with skittery. He tugs his fluffy pink blanket to his chin and holds Skittery’s arm to him like one would a teddy bear and kisses it before looking up to watch Skittery mouth along with the scene.

Skittery looks down, smiling at Jojo as he dramatically mouths Max’s warning that the Sanderson Sisters had returned and wanted to steal the lives of all the children. Behind them on the couch and now firmly middle age are the cats they’d both had since high school, Midnight and Flash, and their adopted kitten, Othello.

“I don’t know how you’ve memorized this whole movie, it’s pretty ridiculous,” Jojo says, peppering kisses on Skittery’s arm.

“It’s a good movie!” Skittery defends. The arm tightens briefly around Jojo and he adds, “We had the VHS and DVD when I was a kid.”

“I get it, it’s pretty good. I think I still prefer Halloweentown but this is a good one. Especially because of how happy it makes you,” Jojo says, nuzzling against the arm wrapped around him.

“Halloweentown’s pretty good,” Skittery agrees, kissing the top of Jojo’s head.

“It is! Probably the best ever!” Jojo hums and leans his head back to look at Skittery. He looks so beautiful.

Skittery chuckles but doesn’t disagree, he likes all non-horror Halloween movies and Disney’s attempt at kid horror. He looks back up at the movie and grins as Winifred gets ready to sing. It’s one of his favourite songs thanks to this movie, but only this Bette Midler version.

Jojo looks back at the screen. “This one does have really good songs though” He starts humming along as the song begins. “ _ I'll put a spell on you _ ” he sings and finger walks up Skitterys arm.

Skittery grins at Jojo and sings back “ _ And now you’re mine _ ” bending down just enough to kiss Jojo’s cheek.

“ _ You can’t stop the things I do, _ ” Jojo continues; adjusting so he’s straddling Skittery instead and cups his boyfriend’s cheek.

“ _ I ain’t lyin’, _ ” Skittery sings, and then kisses him.

Jojo returns the kiss before singing “ _ It’s been three hundred years, right down to the day. Now the WITCH is back. And there’s HELL to paaaay! _ ” He feels Skittery’s hands settle on his hips and looks down to see his boyfriend smiling at him. A few wiggles and “ _ I put a spell on you. And now you’re mine! _ ” He kisses Skittery, feeling the other boy buck against him.

A small spark of electricity runs up Jojo's spine at the bucking, he loves every touch he can get from his boyfriend. “ _ I put a spell on you _ ” He sings into Skittery’s lips as he pushes himself up onto his knees “ _ And now you’re gone. _ ”

Skittery seems to let out an involuntary moan and mumbles “so gone” instead of singing it with the other two sisters.

“ _ My whammy fell on you, _ ” Jojo continues, mumbling into Skittery’s lips, “ _ And it was strong _ .”

Skittery bites his lip and whimpers, “Please.”

Jojo furrows his eyebrows. “That’s not how the song goes,” he says in tune with the song.

“Neither is that,” Skittery says and leans forward to kiss JoJo again. “You are really attractive right now.”

Jojo returns the kiss and turns red. “Well, you’re always attractive sooo-”

“Yeah but like really really really attractive. Like I would have an erection if I had a dick attractive. Like let’s put those condoms Mom and Dad sent us to use attractive,” Skittery says.

Jojo's eyes went wide. “R-really? You want to- I mean if you want I- My dick thinks you’re really attractive!”

Skittery chuckles and kisses Jojo again. He leans into the kiss, gently licking Skittery’s bottom lip and brings his hand down to his hip. Skittery bucks against the hand on his hip and clutches at his hips in return, tongue seeking out Jojo’s and curiously wrapping around it.

Jojo moans loudly and tries to deepen the kiss more, his fingers curling just underneath Skitterys shirt. "Is this okay?”

Skittery pulls back and goes, “Very” pushing his stomach up against Jojo’s fingers.

Jojo smiles and allows himself to lay his hand flat against Skitterys stomach, fingers resting just at the edge of the half binder the boy was wearing. He feels Skittery slide his hands down to his thighs and tugs Jojo closer. He follows, moving his knee between Skittery’s legs and dropping one of his own to run along inside Skittery’s inner thigh.

Skittery’s response is to moan against Jojo’s shoulder and begins grinding against the thigh to relieve some of the pressure building in his clit. He kisses the top of Skitterys head and can’t help but chuckle. “Does that feel good Skittery?” he asks and starts rubbing patterns into the other boy’s stomach.

“So good!” Skittery groans, his stomach fluttering under Jojo’s fingers. He smiles and starts kissing along Skittery’s cheeks. Skittery’s head tilts back as his hands run over Jojo’s thighs up to his ass. He sucks in a breath at the touch, his pants getting tighter and tighter. Skittery squeezes his ass and continues up to his waistband with a command of “Off,” and an insistent tug.

Jojo nods quickly. “Y-Yeah. Okay okay.” He sits back on his heels and tries to slip off the sweatpants with fingers trembling from lust but it ends in useless fumbling.

Skittery groans at JoJo moving back but takes the time to try and get his pj pants off too. It’s just as interesting as watching Jojo since he manages to get them about as far as Jojo’s knees. He leans forward and pushes a hand down Jojo’s pants to run a hand over Jojo’s dick while his other hand also fumbled with pushing Jojo’s pants down.

Jojo gasps at the sudden touch and suddenly forgets how to move or speaks. His hands freeze as he lets Skittery do whatever he was doing. Skittery finally pushes the pants past his butt and looks up at him, “Is this okay?”

Jojo nods frantically, forgetting completely what words are.

Skittery leans further against him, just applying pressure and tracing patterns around the bulge in his underwear alongside frantic kisses to the cloth on Jojo’s shoulders. He whimpers at the touch and presses himself closer into Skittery, finally regaining control of his hands and grabbing at Skitterys hips once more. “Off too?” he mumbles.

Skittery sits up a bit but doesn’t take his hands off JoJo to help him push his pants down so Jojo ends up doing all the work. “You’re so beautiful” he mumbles, touching every piece of skin he can.

Skittery blushes bright red at that comment and at the hands running over his thighs and stomach and mumbles “no you,” like an absolute child. He abandons Jojo’s cock in favour of pushing his hands up Jojo’s chest to try and get his shirt off.

Jojo whines at the kiss of friction. “I can’t believe you still say that” he laughs. His shirt is abandoned and he tugs at Skittery’s who raises his arms in response so it can be slid off and tossed away.

“You love me anyway,” he says, leaning back in and pressing an all too quick kiss to Jojo’s neck before running his hands down Jojo’s chest and back. “I know I see this when we go to the beach and I get to touch it to put sunscreen on, but I don’t think this will ever get old.”

“You’re right. I do love you. I love you so much,” he says and tries to lean into the kiss to make it last longer. “And the beach is different; there’s so many people there!”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’d ever want to do this at the beach,” Skittery says, “but it still drives me wild seeing you shirtless and makes me glad I don’t have a dick to give it away.”

Jojo chuckles and kisses Skittery passionately. “I like you just the way you are,” he says.

Skittery leans into the kiss, chasing after JoJo as he pulls away to speak. He grabs one of Jojo’s hands and guides it to his clit before putting his own hand down Jojo’s underwear to rub his dick.

Jojo whimpers and starts the rub Skittery gently. He is still a bit hesitant and doesn’t know exactly what he is doing, but he always tries. He dips his fingers between Skitterys fold to wet them before bringing them back up to his clit to stroke. Skittery groans and his hips twitch forward against the fingers. His head falls forward onto Jojo’s shoulder and he mouths at the skin in front of him. His hand stutters on Jojo’s dick while he moans “harder, please.”

Jojo shivers at the words and does what he asked. He once again dips his fingers down, a little deeper his time, and proceeded to make quick circles around Skitterys clit. “You’re so wet Skittery” Jojo moans.

”All your doing,” Skittery says. He moves closer to JoJo with little shuddering motions. “Oh my god,” he whispers and pushes at Jojo’s boxers to get them off.

Jojo whimpers at the touch and begrudgingly pulls down his own boxers before placing his hand back into Skittery. That brief moment of reprieve seems to be enough to pull Skittery back from the edge, he’s a bit more in control when he starts stroking Jojo’s dick again even with Jojo’s fingers playing with him. “We should...bedroom. Unless you hid...around the apartment.”

Jojo nodded. “Bedroom. Yeah, bedroom sounds perfect,” he says but doesn’t move. Skittery curls around JoJo for a moment, his hand falling from Jojo’s dick and he just groans. Jojo kisses Skitterys head. “Is everything alright?”

“So good,” Skittery says. “Holy fuck that’s better with someone else.”

Jojo smiles. “I’m glad you like it. I can do more if we go to bed if you want,” he wiggles his eyebrows.

Skittery laughs at that and says, “uh...I don’t think I can move right now...or I’ll need help.”

Jojo looks concerned. “Are you hurt? Did I do something wrong?” He asks frantically.

Skittery laughs, “no you did everything right, I just orgasmed.”

Jojo’s eyes went wide before he laughed along with Skittery. “I’m s-sorry!” He says and kisses Skittery.

“No apologizing for the best damn orgasm I’ve ever had,” Skittery says, kissing Jojo back. “Give me like...half a minute and I’ll be able to move again.” Jojo nods and continues to kiss Skittery. After a bit of time kissing Skittery leans back, “okay, okay, hang on, bedroom, bedroom,” he mumbles.

Jojo smiles brightly and jumps off the couch, pulling Skitterys wrist until they made it to bedroom. Skittery pushes against Jojo’s back as they enter the bedroom, bending a bit to kiss the back of his neck. “Condoms are in my bottom drawer,” Skittery says.

Jojo nods and goes into the drawer to grab them. His eyes widen when he finds more than just the condoms in there. Pulling out a dildo and an oblong vibrator out he turns around with a raised eyebrow. “Uh..Skittery?”

“Hm?” Skittery turns from where he shut the door so they wouldn’t be interrupted by their cats. “Oh,” a blush, “I get really horny right before my period.”

Jojo chuckles softly and brings the condoms and toys to the bed and lays down. “Are you okay to go for round two?” he asks.

“Oh yeah,” Skittery says, crawling from the end of the bed up to Jojo’s thighs, pausing to kiss and nip at one with a grin aimed at him. “How about you? Still ready?”

Jojo bites his lip and grips whatever part of Skittery he could reach, finally settling with his hands in Skittery’s hair. “Ye-Yeah I’m still ready.”

Skittery grins, “hmmm I guess that might have been obvious,” he nudged Jojo’s cock with his nose.

Jojo glared at his dick. “How dare you betray me.”

“Mmmm, good boy,” Skittery turns a bit and kisses Jojo’s cock head.

“I can’t control my dick it’s too stubborn!” He glared back down at it.

Skittery laughs, taking the dick in question in his hand and lightly rubbing it. “I think I like it stubborn,” he lets go only long enough to lick his hand and then goes back to rubbing it.

Jojo gasps as his hips thrust up uncontrollably. “Shi—-“ he bites his tongue.

Skittery makes an intrigued sound. “Oh? What was that beautiful?” He leans up over JoJo, “Was that a curse?”

Jojo shakes his head and bites his lip to try and repress more words from flowing out. Skittery leans back down again and takes just the tip of his cock in his mouth and runs his tongue over it. He whimpers and unconsciously grips Skitterys hair tightly. A barely mumbles out an apology and he loosens his grip slightly but Skittery moans sadly when Jojo loosens his grip.

Jojo looks down at Skittery. “Do you like that?” He asks and grips his hair tightly again.

Skittery nods and takes a bit more of Jojo’s dick in his mouth, running his tongue under the foreskin. He uses one hand to rub what isn’t in his mouth and the other runs up Jojo’s thigh and over his butt, finger dipping into his crack.

Jojo moaned loudly and gripped Skittery tighter. “Skittery.....mmm....so good....!” He whined and humped into Skitterys hand. He never really touched himself....back there...but when Skittery did, God it felt good.

Skittery’s hand keeps him from thrusting too far but the other boy wiggles his eyebrows at Jojo and puts a little bit more pressure in his second run up the crack.

Jojo's eyes flutter closes in ecstasy, shivering with pleasure at the touch. “Sk-Skittery....I...uhhhh fuuphmmm”

Skittery pulls back a moment, “Come on babe, curse for me.”

Jojo squirms in the bed. “P-please don’t stop Skittery. Please!”

“How close are you, babe?”

“Really close Skittery please!”

Skittery reaches over and grabs the condom instead, opening it and sliding it on Jojo’s cock. He lines up as best he can and sinks down with an absolutely delighted moan. “You feel...fucking amazing.” He takes Jojo’s hand again and guides it to his clit.

“Shit!” Jojo cries. Skittery felt so good around him. So warm and tight, better than anything he could have ever wished. After a moment he regains his mind and tries to focus on Skittery. He rubbed the other boy’s clit, and with his other hand grabbed his hip.

“That’s my beautiful boy,” Skittery says, cutting off with a moan as Jojo starts rubbing him. He starts moving up and down, enjoying the feeling, “Fuck this is better than doing it myself.” He leans forward and starts...not really kissing JoJo, more like pressing his open mouth against Jojo’s while he gasps.

Jojo gasps along with him and nods his head in agreement. “So-So much better. Shit Skittery, shit! I-i-ga!” He couldn’t figure out words.

Skittery nuzzles into Jojo’s neck, feeling another orgasm building rapidly. “Harder, babe, please,” Skittery moans.

Jojo moans loudly. “How could I say no to you?” He groans and starts moving his hips at a faster pace.

Skittery grinds down in rhythm with him, using his hands to brace himself over Jojo. He’s panting and shaking from the pleasure, head dropping to Jojo’s shoulder and mouthing and sucking at the skin there. “Joj,” he whimpers.

“Skit-ry” Jojo moans and moves his hands to grip Skitterys hips. “So...close. Skit-rycim gonna. Shit!”

Skittery grins at the next curse word and rides just a little harder, “M’too,” he moans, reaching a hand down to continue rubbing himself, “Come on, Joj.”

Jojo tries hard to keep his eyes open and watch Skittery; he looks so handsome on top of him. “C-can I—- inside you? Or on you?”

“Condom— can do whatever you want,” Skittery says, not even thinking that he would have to change his binder if JoJo came on him.

Jojo nods and keeps thrusting. “I’m gonna- Skittery I’m gonna-Shit!” With one last groan, he cums inside Skittery, holding his hips down as he rides out the high.

Skittery groans, feeling the condom inflate inside him, triggering his own orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he can’t hold himself up anymore and collapses on top of Jojo, cuddling against his chest and sucking on his shoulder again. He rides out the fluttering in his vagina, hips twitching against Jojo’s.

Jojo lays still, holding Skittery tightly to his chest and pants. “I love you. I love you so much.” He blabbered. “That was. That was amazing.”

“Mmm love you too, so much,” Skittery mumbles. “It was...pretty awesome.” He nuzzles Jojo’s shoulder as he tries to recover.

“Pretty awesome? That’s it? That’s all I get?” Jojo teases.

“Fucking amazing fucking,” Skittery says, still a bit out of it.

Jojo chuckles and hugs Skittery close, kissing the top of his head.

Skittery’s content to snuggle for a few minutes and then says, “okay, out please,” while lifting his hips.

Jojo's eyes widen “oh! Right. Sorry!” He pulls out of Skittery and takes off his condom, tying it up and tossing it in the trash beside the bed.

“We should totally do that again,” Skittery says sitting up a bit. “That was fun.”

Jojo nods. “I agree. It was a lot of fun!”

Skittery runs a hand through his hair and winces, “‘m all sweaty...and still kind of horny.”

Jojo raises an eyebrow. “Still?” He asks and “you know, we could always remedy both of those problems.”

“No shower sex, I have heard horror stories over how awkward that is in the real world,” Skittery says.

Jojo frowns. “But Skittery~~ “

“People have broken their dick doing that,” Skittery says.

“Who said anything about using my dick?”

“If I collapse from my orgasm, you’re catching me,” Skittery says.

“I’ll always catch you. No matter what.”

Skittery looks at Jojo fondly for a moment, leaning over and kissing him, “Alright, we can try it.”

Jojo smiles and kisses him back. “Yay!”

Skittery chuckles and stands up. He wobbles a bit but manages to stay standing.

Jojo stands as well “I’d ask if you wanted me to carry you but we both know I can’t do that”

“Nope, I can carry you though,” Skittery says. “But probably not safe to do so right now,” he adds. He holds his hand out to Jojo.

Jojo takes his hand. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” he says.

Skittery reaches the door first and there are the cats wondering why they got locked out. Especially the little grand kitten. He steps past them carefully and into the bathroom immediately off the bedroom.

“Sorry Kit kats you gotta wait a little longer” Jojo coos as he passes them, giving them each a little pat. “I gotta take care of Daddy first.”

Skittery turns the shower on and then grimaces as he realises he’s going to have to take his binder off especially since he’s getting close to the 8 hour mark. “Joj, I don wanna take it off,” he pouts.

Jojo frowns and cups Skitterys cheek. “Please Skittery. I know you don’t want to but you gotta give your chest a break. I think you’re so beautiful. You don’t want to get it wet anyways”

“But boobs,” Skittery protests.

Jojo can’t help but laugh. “I love you Skittery. No amount of chest will ever change that.”

Skittery sighs and pulls the binder over his head, releasing a pair of D cup boobs. He crosses his arms in front of himself to flatten them again. “How’s the temperature?” Skittery asks.

Jojo feels the water. “I think it’s good.” He drags a hand down Skitterys arm. “Please let me see you Skittery. You’re so handsome.”

Skittery shakes his head. He’s not entirely sure where this sudden rush of chest dysphoria came from but he’s gonna have to ride it out.

Jojo smiles softly and kisses Skittery on the cheek. “Okay, that’s alright. I still think you’re gorgeous. Do you want to still do this or wait?”

“‘M still gross and horny” Skittery mumbles. “Just...no chest.”

Jojo nods and steps into the shower. “Well them, come hither my good sir!”

Skittery chuckles at JoJo and steps into the shower after him.

Jojo pulls Skittery as close as he would allow and kissed him passionately.

Skittery presses up against JoJo completely for a moment and then stands so his chest is arched away from JoJo, but the rest of him is as close as he can get. Jojo continues to kiss Skittery and reaches his hand down between his legs, starting to rub. Skittery sighs into the kiss, his hips making small circle thrusts against Jojo’s fingers. Jojo deepens the kiss, dipping his fingers deeper into Skitterys folds, but not yet pushing it.

Skittery whimpers into the kiss, pushing at the fingers to get them where he wants them. Jojo smiles and does what Skittery wants, pressing a single finger into him, curling it slightly. Skittery moans in delight, shaking a bit against Jojo as he rides mini waves of pleasure. Jojo continues for a while until he believes Skitterys ready for a second finger and inserts it slowly, gauging Skitterys reaction. Feeling a bit greedy, Skittery moans “More,” against Jojo and thrusts down harder.

Jojo nods and adds a third finger, going harder and pressing his palm against him. Skittery continues to ride those three fingers and grind against the palm pressed against his clit until he's shuddering with his forehead pressed against Jojo's shoulder. "It's right--fucking there," he mumbles, chasing the relief of another orgasm. Jojo keeps pumping gently, letting Skittery ride out his wave and wrapped his other arm around Skitterys waist to keep him steady. Skittery rides out a third orgasm and then starts grinding harder again to chase that 4th one he can already feel building. Jojo kisses Skittery one last time and sinks down to his knees, pushing into Skittery as hard and he could and starting to kiss his inner thighs.

Skittery throws his head back against the wall, his legs slipping apart a little in the shower. He squeaks as the fourth orgasm overtakes him, knowing Jojo could probably feel his vaginal muscles fluttering around his fingers. Jojo moans into Skitterys leg, letting him work through his high. “So beautiful” he finally says and kisses him more.

Skittery blushes at the comment from Jojo and reaches down to push at Jojo's hand. He is shaking like a newborn kitten and he's not entirely sure he'd be able to talk much right now if pushed. Jojo pulls his hand away and stands back up, keeping one arm wrapped around Skitterys waist so that he doesn’t fall. He kisses his forehead and just stands there, letting the water fall on them both.

Skittery sighs against him, nuzzling against his shoulder. He taps Jojo three times to signal "I love you" non-verbally.

Jojo holds him steady and taps three times back.

Skittery's finally able to pull himself back together enough to hum and say, "Conditioner."

Jojo reaches behind him and tries to grab the conditioner, although he might have grabbed the shampoo, he wasn’t sure, and handed it to Skittery.

Skittery grins at the conditioner bottle and pours some into his hand to condition first his hair and then Jojo’s; grinning down at his beautiful boy. “I love you,” he mumbles as he stumbles back into the spray, pulling Jojo with him.

Jojo shakes his head like a dog when they get underneath the water. “I love you too,” he says and rubs some soap out of his eyes. Skittery giggles at the headshake and kisses Jojo on the nose because sex may be fucking amazing but kissing is always his favourite.

Eventually, all good things come to an end and Skittery turns the shower off. He reaches out for a towel on one of the pegs. The perks of a small bathroom. He wraps the towel around Jojo with a smile. Jojo shakes his head to get rid of some of the water and steps out of the shower. “We have to thank your mom again for these towels. They are the fluffiest!”

Skittery grins as he takes his own towel and wraps it around his waist. “Yeah, I want to just curl up in them and fall asleep sometimes.”

Jojo unwraps his towel and holds it out like wings before wrapping himself around Skittery. “Curl and sleep!”

Skittery laughs and rests his head on Jojo, leaning back a bit so his chest doesn’t touch the other boy’s.

“I think I could sleep right here” Jojo decides.

“Nope, pjs and kits and we still have to turn off the tv,” Skittery says.

Jojo sticks out his bottom lip. “But Skittery” he whined.

“You promised them attention, do you want to betray our kits’ trust?” Skittery asks.

Jojo gasps. “Never!” He exclaims and unhooks from Skittery. He rewraps the towel around himself and opens the bathroom door. “Kits!”

Othello immediate tries to jump onto the dangling towel to climb it. The now 6-year-old Flash and Midnight sit and wait patiently.

Jojo giggles. “El! That’s not nice!” He lifts the kitten up and pets it.

Skittery chuckles and reaches down to lift Flash and Midnight into his arms. “Bedroom,” Skittery whispers into Jojo’s ears, “I’ll get the tv and throw our clothes from earlier in the hamper.”

Jojo yawns and nods, taking Othello into the bedroom and flopping down.

Skittery follows, dropping the other babies on top of him and then heads out into the living room to take care of things. Jojo just lays on the bed, letting the cats settle around and on him. When Skittery returns, they curl up together and fall asleep as a family.


End file.
